Little Sakura
by MikanGeunSuk
Summary: bagaimana jika Sasuke bertemu dengan Sakura di masa lalu? dan menghadapi kecemburuan Sarada akan hadirnya "orang asing" itu? Mini fict! Two shoot!


**Mini Fic | 2 shoot| Little Sakura |SasuSaku, Sarada| T | Family | Terinsipirasi dari FanArt ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Papa! Siapa gadis kecil itu?" Teriakan yang berasal dari putri kecilnya membangunkan Sasuke yang sebelumnya masih terlelap. Dibuka sepasang onyxnya pelan dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Ada apa Sarada?" Tanyanya dengan suara parau.

"Gadis itu... siapa? Kenapa dia ada disini?" Putrinya menunjuk ke arah persis di sampingnya. Gadis? Memangnya siapa? Bukankah dia semalam tidur dengan sang Istri, Saku-... Ra?

 _Eehh? Sakura berubah menjadi kecil?_ Seperti masa lalu saat mereka menjadi Genin Konoha. Mungkin sepantar dengan usia putri mereka saat ini.

"Siapa dia, Papa?!" Tanya putrinya, menuntut jawaban. Wajahnya memperlihatkan mimik tak suka.

Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya terlihat kebingungan. Dia bingung harus memberitahu putrinya seperti apa. Karena kenyataannya dia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa Sakura bisa mengecil seperti itu.

"I-ini... sebenarnya..."

"Mana Mama? Kenapa kau tidur dengan gadis itu? Dimana Mama?" Cecar Sarada lagi. Sasuke makin kewalahan. Tak ada jalan lain. Dia harus membangunkan Sakura dan memintanya menjelaskan.

"Apa kau sudah membunuh Mama? Karena bosan padanya..." Tiba-tiba pembicaraan Sarada mulai melantur, seperti habis menonton sinetron hidayah.

"Bicara apa kau ini?"

"Mungkin saja kau membunuh Mama dan selingkuh dengan gadis jelek ini! Lihat saja betapa jeleknya dia. Dahinya lebar, pose tidurnya pun jelek sekali..." ucap gadis itu sambil mengernyit tak suka dengan pose tidur Sakura mini yang berantakan dengan kaki kesana-kemari.

Sasuke yang menyadari pose tidur tak layak Sakura, - yang sebenarnya masih berlanjut sampai mereka menikah- langsung menutupi tubuh mungil sang Istri dengan selimut.

"Papa! Kenapa kau..!?

"Keluarlah dulu Sarada... nanti kita bicara lagi" Titah Sasuke akhirnya.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Sekarang!" Akhirnya Sarada mengalah keluar dari kamar orangtuanya meski dengan wajah merengut kesal atas perlakuan sang Ayah.

Perhatian Sasuke teralih pada sosok Sakura kecil yang tidur dengan lelap di sebelahnya. Apa yang terjadi? Dan apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Perlahan, dia sentuh bahu mungil istrinya itu. Kemudian digoyang pelan untuk membangunkannya.

"Sakura... bangunlah."

"Eehhhmmm..." Hanya gumaman tak jelas sambil merenggangkan sedikit tubuhnya.

"Sakura..."

"Nggghhh..."

BRUK-

Sebelah kaki Sakura tampak mengarah ke arah wajah Sasuke. Untung pemuda itu dengan sigap menepisnya. Lelaki tampan itu mendesah, hanya tinggal satu cara untuk membangunkan istrinya.

"SA-KU-RA..." Godanya dengan nada sensual tepat di telinga gadis merah muda itu. Berhasil! Cara itu selalu efektif untuk membangunkan sang Istri bila sedang tertidur lelap.

Gadis itu membuka mata. Sepasang emeraldnya beradu pandang dengan sepasang onyx milik suaminya.

"KYAAAAA-"

"SIAPA KAU OM-OM MESUM!?" Teriak gadis kecil itu pada sosok dihadapannya. Sasuke yang terhenyak hanya bisa pasrah saat gadis itu menghujaninya dengan pukulan beruntun.

"SHAAANAAROOO...!"

"Sakura! Ini aku Sasuke! Aku **SUAMI** mu! " Ujar lelaki tampan berhelai raven itu sambil menahan sebelah tangan istri kecilnya.

Gantian Sakura yang terperangah. Kepalan pukulannya terlepas dan dia hanya diam dengan wajah bingung - dan hidung nyaris berdarah-.

Lelaki ini bilang dia Sasuke. Dan dia adalah suaminya. Jadi dia dan Sasuke akhirnya menikah? Aa- betapa bahagia.. Tunggu! Sebentar... mari kita lirik penampilan Uchiha bungsu itu.

Selapis selimut yang menutupi bagian paha, dada yang telanjang, helaian raven yang jatuh menutupi sebagian wajah tampan sempurnanya... air liur Sakura nyaris menetes keluar.

Merasa penampilan"tak layak" nya sedang diteliti, Sasuke buru-buru mengambil kausnya yang tergeletak di sisi ranjang. -Karena Sakura lebih senang tidur berbantalkan dada telanjangnya, jadi Sasuke selalu membukanya setiap malam- . Apa salahnya jika keindahan tubuhnya dinikmati, toh hanya sang Istri yang mendapat hak istimewa tersebut.

"Jadi... kenapa kau mengecil seperti ini, Sakura? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan raut serius.

"Jadi paman benar-benar Sasuke- _kun_ di masa depan? Dan Paman adalah suamiku?" Gadis itu mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sasuke dan malah mengajukan pertanyaan baru.

"Ya! Sekarang jawab, kenapa kau mengecil?"

"Aku... tidak tahu." Jawab Sakura kecil kebingungan.

"Apa yang sebelumnya kau lakukan?"

"Aku pergi bersama Naruto ke gudang penyimpanan barang milik Hokage. Naruto memintaku masuk ke dalamnya. Aku merasa pusing dan..."

"Dan?"

"Aku tidak tahu lagi..."

" _Dobe_ sialan!"

"Ya benar, dia memang _Baka Dob_ -..."

 _ **CHUUPP-**_

Sesuatu yang hangat dan lembab terasa mengunci bibirnya.

"Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya _'Dobe'_. Kau tidak perlu ikut-ikutan..." ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum simpul. Wajah gadis di depannya sudah semerah buah tomat yang siap dipetik.

"Sekarang, ayo kita mandi dan sarapan. Kurasa Sarada sudah menunggu kita."

"Sarada? Siapa itu?"

"Putri kita..."

Jawaban Sasuke nyaris membuat Sakura pingsan. Jadi dia dan Sasuke sudah memiliki seorang anak? Sarada Uchiha?

Sarapan pagi ini merupakan sarapan tersuram mereka sebagai keluarga. Sarada tidak mempercayai begitu saja semua keterangan yang diberikan sang Ayah meski lelaki itu sudah menjelaskannya dengan bukti yang ada.

Sebenarnya Sarada ingin percaya, namun rasanya sulit. Ditambah dengan sikap Sakura kecil yang selalu bergelayut manja di dekapan sang Ayah. Membuatnya risih saja. Karena yang dia tahu Ibunya adalah wanita yang tegar dan kuat.

"Aku akan menemui Naruto untuk menyelesaikan semuanya." Hanya itu ucapan yang erdengar selama mereka sarapan bersama. Sakura tampak tak peduli karena pandangan matanya hanya terfokus pada Sasuke saja.

"Aku ikut! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Papa hanya berdua dengan gadis mencurigakan sepertinya..." ucapan dengan nada final itu, jelas Sarada mewarisinya dari sang Ayah.

.

.

.

Bagaimana nasib Sasuke dikelilingi 2 gadis kecil itu?

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **===oooo===**

 _Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu FanArt yang banyak berkembang di beranda FB Mikan jadilah Mikan membuat cerita ini._

 _Mohon dikoreksi jika banyak terdapat kesalahan. Mikan masih penulis pemula yang sedang belajar. Tapi ndak papa silahkan Review, Concrit and Flame are welcome_

 _Terimakasih sudah mampir di ff mikan. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya_


End file.
